Louise's Beach
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Death Stranding's main story line. It has only been a couple years since the near death of the world, but Louise has already grown so much. Having lived such a big chunk of her life as a BB she wishes that everyone would stop treating her like a child. When they don't she decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated M Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

The day has been long. It has been months since Sam has taken on more than one order in a single week. Wanting to keep his work limited, he takes on just what he needs so that he and little Louise can afford some essentials before crawling back down into the depths of their private shelter out in the wilderness. They are never sure where they will end up so they are happy that it is portable and don't have to start from scratch every time they travel.

Having carried a tower of containers miles across the UCA Sam's body thanks him as he lifts the cargo off his back and places it onto the Bridges's conveyor belt. The erratic pitter patter of tiny feet approaches him from behind. He turns and finds Louise struggling to lift her small package from her backpack to its destination. He smiles as her soft, brown, pigtails slap her in the face each time she tries to figure out a new pose that will help her succeed.

"Need some help there?" He asks while holding out his hands.

"No! I can do it!" She answers in a cute, annoyed, tone.

Huffing and puffing she uses all her strength to place the package onto the conveyor belt and push it into place next to his. She sets her hands onto her knees and takes a moment to catch her breath.

"Not bad for your first time," Sam congratulates. "You're officially a porter now."

She straightens herself and dusts off her suit. "Good. At least this way I can earn my keep."

Sam shakes his head. "I've told you, you don't need to worry about that. I'm here to take care of you."

"But I don't want to be taken care of! I want to do it myself!" She stomps her foot onto the metal flooring and it echos throughout the room.

Sam turns away from her and switches his attention to the terminal. "One step at a time sweetheart." He presses the call button on the terminal and after a moment someone answers and appears on the hologram.

"Well hello there, Sam. Long time no see," says Lockne.

"Hey, Lockne. Just bringing you some lost cargo I've managed to pick up."

"Great let's see it."

The belt activates and once the packages are inside she checks them over thoroughly then returns to the terminal.

"Nice work, Sam."

"Hey what about me?" Louise shouts while waving her hand high above her head.

Lockne giggles, "So I see you've made your first delivery. Very good."

"Thank you," Louise replies shyly.

Lockne turns back to Sam with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Sam, the last time you were here she was strapped to your chest in a carrier. What is going on here?"

"You needn't worry about it," he replies bluntly.

Her brow furrows. "You used timefall water on her didn't you?"

"I said don't worry about it," his tone becomes strict, "I did what I did for Lou's sake. If I hadn't she and I would have never been able to survive out there."

"You say that as if you have no other option. I have told you time and time again that if you want to take refuge here you can. I know you want to stay out from under the UCA's government and laws and I've promised you I would never stand by and let them take Lou away from you. But if you're going to keep making decisions like this for her then I might not have any other choice but to take things into my own hands. You're not well, Sam. You need to stop isolating yourself and learn to function around people, to be part of society. Lou too." She turns to see Lou shaking her head at her.

Sam just looks at her vexed by her words. "Can I get our rations now?"

Lockne lets out a hard sigh knowing she would be hard pressed to get him to change his mind. Reluctantly she sends down the cases of food and medical supplies. Louise is quick to grab one of the packages and strap it to her backpack. Sam lifts the rest onto his shoulders which weighs hardly anything compared to the lost containers. A smirk spreads across her cheek seeing that at least Louise appears to be happy. "Goodbye, Sam. I hope someday you find what you are looking for."

He turns away from her without saying a word. He holds out his hand for Louise to grab.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Her tiny hand grips his fingers tightly and he leads her away from the society that he has shun.

About a mile out from Bridges's headquarters Sam sets up the PCC in a field of tall grass. Once it has completed its construction they stand on the circular platform and it lowers them inside. Now deep underground Sam locks the terminal so it can't be accessed from the surface. For a moment he just stands staring at the terminal. Louise can tell he is thinking hard on something.

"Sam?" She asks trying to snap him out of it.

"Huh?" He suddenly snaps to attention and turns to her. She just looks at him with concern. "Sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Come on. Let's get cleaned up then it is off to bed."

Sam allows Louise to use the bathroom first. He takes a seat in the kitchen to collect his thoughts but ends up zoning out. He is only called back into the moment by the sound of Louise singing in the shower. He quiets his breathing to be able to hear her more clearly. Her voice is so soothing like nothing he has ever heard from her before.

"See the sunset  
The day is ending  
Let that yawn out  
There's no pretending

I will hold you  
And protect you  
So let love warm you  
Till the morning  
I'll stay with you  
By your side"

A tear escapes Sam's eye then before he knows it his entire face becomes soaked. The fact that he is the one who taught her that song and yet somehow she is able to sing it so beautifully warms his heart. His thoughts circle round until he can't help but think of his late wife and how guilty he still feels for what he did to her. He sets his elbows down on the dinning table and weeps into his hands. For the first time in years he is unable to hold back the pain that is constantly pressing against his chest. His body convulses just from the little bit he is letting escape. He forces himself to stop when he hears the pitter patter of little feet enter the room. He lifts up his head to see Louise with a towel wrapped around herself and looking at him with deep sorrow written on her face. He quickly tries to wipe away his tears with his hands.

"Hey sweetie. All done?" He asks trying to hide the fact that he is in the middle of a melt down.

"Will you talk about it with me, Sam?" She asks bluntly.

He clears his throat trying to get the itchy feeling of denial to escape his lips, "Talk about what? I'm just tired Lou that's all."

She lowers her head disappointed. "You know... I really wish you would stop lying to me. I know I come off as just a little girl to you, but I'm not a child. Everything you have experienced I have experienced and I know that deep down you realize that but for whatever reason you still refuse to talk to me. I want to be here for you just as you do for me but you still just look at me like I could never understand anything. I think I've earned better trust than that."

Sam still refuses to give in to what she is saying. "I promise I'm just fine. Now go put on your pajamas then I'll be in to tuck you into bed."

She scowls at him for doing the exact thing she just asked him not to. She leaves the room in a huff and once she is inside her room she sets the door to deny access. Sam rubs his fingers against his forehead feeling as if his temples are about to explode. He knows what Louise has said to be true but at the same time he recognizes that just because she has mentally shared his experiences through their connection when she was a BB does not mean that she has expressed those experiences in real life. The two things are very different and he is not sure how to explain that to her. She is already so smart but she is not mature.

Deciding to push the stress from his mind so that he might be able to get some sleep he enters the bathroom to take a shower. Scrubbing himself from head to toe under the steamy water helps him to feel calm again. He zones out and just allows the water to cascade over his face. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. The shower has become his sanctuary.

Glimpses of the beach enter his mind. He sees a woman standing at the edge of the crisp, clean, ocean. The sun is setting behind her so only her silhouette is visible. He tries to focus his eyes but no matter how hard he struggles he is unable to get a better picture of her.

"Amelie?" He calls out both in his mind and out loud.

The woman opens up her arms to him and he realizes that they're not wearing any clothing. Amelie was almost always in her signature red dress so why now of all times is he just standing naked with a woman in the sand?

"Come to me, Sam," the woman beacons him in a whispery voice.

He tries to walk forward but begins to sink into the sand. With each step it becomes more and more impossible for him to move forward. He reaches out his hand to the woman but she just stands motionless with her arms still open to him.

"What the fuck his happening?"

The sand creeps up to his shoulders. Only a few more inches and it will surround his mouth and nose.

"Come to me," the woman says again.

"Who are you?" He yells as the overwhelming taste of salt spreads over his tongue.

He continues to fight against the heavy, wet, weight pushing him down if only to get the tiniest glimpse of her face. The sand fills his nose and the salt burns so close to his eyes. She leans towards him and for only a second he is able to see that the woman has long, brown, hair. He can't make out her features but he senses that the woman he is looking at is not Amelie but instead Louise. Before he can get confirmation the beach takes its final gulp and swallows him entirely.  
Opening his eyes he finds himself on his knees with the hot water of the shower still falling over him. He stands up to turn the water off then rests his back against the wall.

"Strange. I haven't had visions of the beach since Deadman brought me back. What the hell was that?"

Feeling his blood still rushing throughout his body he looks down at himself and is surprised to find that his cock is rock hard. He places his palm against it and tries to force it down. When that doesn't work he pinches his ball-sack between his fingers and squeezes until the pain fills his entire crotch. Frustrated he slams his fist against the wall. Something feels off about this whole thing. Why is he having these sudden urges when he has not been sexually aroused since his wife died? He feels something happening to him. Something he can't control.

After getting dressed for bed he decides to check up on Louise. Even though she has locked her bedroom door he can still listen in on what she is doing. He can hear her steadily breathing indicating that she is fast asleep. Most likely passed out from all the strain she put on her body all day. He manages to crack a smile then heads to his room.

Over the next few weeks Louise continues to try to prove herself to Sam that she is capable of helping him through his struggles. However he brushes her off every time explaining that all she has to do is continue to grow and learn and everything will turn out just fine. Louise doesn't believe a word of it. If that were the case she knows he would already be showing signs of improvement but instead he seems to be slipping further and further away from reality into his pessimistic thoughts. It is the same when she tries to ask him about his dreams. Even though she knows they have been sharing the same ones he refuses to admit it. She tries to think of something she can do become closer to him.

The time has come for them to do another delivery. They both strap on their gear and make sure to pack lots of fluids for the trip.

"This is going to be one of the longest ones we've carried out in a while," Sam warns. "We've got to go all the way down to Port Knot City."

"You mean I'm finally gonna meet Fragile in person?" Louise asks excited.

"If she's there. She's busy woman so don't get your hopes up too high."

Once they are both ready they step onto the elevator platform and return to the surface. Sam finds it a bit strange still not use to the fact that everything is just as it was when they arrived. He is so use to the timefall changing everything around him he finds it a bit unsettling. It's just like all the times he has been to the beach. For as long as he can remember it was always exactly the same every time he would visit it. Only lately has it been different. It's as if the two worlds have swapped.

Louise notices his lack of progression. "Are we going?" She asks.

Without saying anything he just heads to the terminal and sets the PCC into mobile mode. He lifts the case up to his arm and attaches it to his suit. He pulls his straps to ensure his cargo is nice and tight and they head on their way.

Nearing the end of the day they drag themselves into Fragile's flea market. They approach the terminal and set their packages down on the conveyor belt.

"Thanks for the help, Sam."

Expecting the voice to come from the hologram he becomes confused when he doesn't see anyone near the terminal. He turns around to find her standing near the entrance of the market place. She turns her attention to Louise.

"That can't be little Lou," she says in a bit of baby talk.

"Please don't," Louise replies bluntly.

Fragile looks up at Sam.

"Yeah, she hates that," he informs her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay. Nice to meet you, Fragile." She holds her hand out for her to shake.

Fragile returns the gesture. "My my, what a big girl you are."

"Yeah, tell him that," she nods her head towards Sam.

Sam just shakes his head.

"So what brings you two to my neck of the woods?"

"We came to do some shopping!" Louise replies.

"Ooo... shopping. Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. So can we go look now?" She asks Sam.

He huffs, "You go on ahead. I need to rest for a bit. Plus I got some stuff I want to talk to Fragile about."

"Aww... okay." Disappointed that he doesn't want to look with her she slowly makes her way over to the stands alone.

"Just stay where I can see you!" He warns.

"Yeah yeah."

Fragile smiles then turns to Sam. "She is a handful isn't she?"

"Honestly she's great. More than anything I am surprised she has been able to put up with my bullshit this long."

"Sounds like you two are in a bit of a ruff spot."

"Yeah. She keeps telling me I need to stop looking at her like a kid but how am I suppose to do that when in my heart I feel like she is my very own daughter?"

"I don't have all the answers Sam but when it comes down to it you have to look at it from her perspective. I mean for all we know Louise could be just as old as you are. You are both BBs after all and even with all the history you have helped the network to recover we still don't have all the facts. Who knows of Louise is traumatized by being seen as nothing but a tool for most of her life. How many people do you think she had connected to before you? How many of them abused her? These are all things I think you two should sit down and talk about the next time you can share a private moment alone. I can't blame her for wanting to grow up as fast as possible."

They look towards the stands and see Louise excitedly pointing and poking at all the various crafts and knickknacks. The shopkeepers watch her to make sure she doesn't accidentally break anything.

"I guess I never really thought about any of that. Sure I know we were both born BBs but during my time in the pod I was never hooked up to anyone. Lou on the other hand... I never imagined she could be struggling with memories that aren't even her own. Including mine." He shakes his head. "God damn it. I've been such a fool."

She sets her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay, Sam. Don't get stuck on what you should have done and just focus on what you can do. You and Louise have a very special bond. I would hate to see you lose it over something as trivial as a misunderstanding."

Sam scans the room but doesn't see her anywhere. "Speaking of... where did the little bugger get off to? Lou?" He shouts towards the flea market stands. He doesn't receive a response. "Lou, I need you to come out where I can see you!" Still nothing. He turns back to Fragile. "Where the hell is she?"

Fragile just shrugs her shoulders. Beginning to lose his cool Sam makes his way over to the stands and frantically looks over each one for any sign of her.

"Lou, this isn't funny! Come out right now!" Still nothing.

Fragile follows close behind him. "Sam, just calm down. She couldn't have gotten far."

"Oh yeah? And you know that for a fact? What if one of your porters decided to swipe her so they could sell her one some kind of black market? Louise!" He shouts while cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Sam I assure you she will turn up just fine. You need to calm down."

Her words only cause his adrenaline to run faster and his blood to boil hotter. His mind races with guilt unable to understand how he has been able to lose her after only turning his attention away for a few seconds. He frantically asks the members of the market if they saw which way she went but none of them can recall spotting her anywhere other than near the entrance. He turns back to Fragile.

"I need to you put this place on lock down. Don't let anyone in or out until we find her."

"Sam, that's impossible. The amount of cargo that moves around this place on a daily bases-"

"Well fucking do something! Please!"

She shakes her head unsure of what to say. Sam leaves her side to begin his own search. Fragile puts out the word and everyone is told to keep a look out for a young girl with wavy brown hair and blue eyes, carrying a Bridges backpack.

The evening turns to night very quickly and Sam's body begs him for a moments rest but he can not allow himself to do so. If anything happens to Louise it is game over for him. There is no continuing without her.

Just when it seems the day is lost Fragile comes to him with news. "Sam! I think I found something on Lou's disappearance."

"Well, what is it?" He asks impatiently.

She speaks while out of breath, "One of my captains got into contact with me. They told me that she managed to hop onto a cargo ship as they were leaving the port."

"So then use your fancy umbrella and go get her."

"No can do. My ships are protected from such jumps to keep pirates from taking over the crew."

Sam grips at his hair feeling as if he could yank the roots clean out of his skull. "I don't understand. Why would she go and so something like this?"

"I don't know, but the captain has assured me that Louise is perfectly safe. He is going to bring her back to port when they come back round."

"And how long will that take?"

"Only a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" He throws his fists up into the air in anger.

"Everything is going to be okay. You can stay in one of our private rooms here in the city and then once they get back you two can continue on just as you always have. Please, Sam. You need to get some rest. Take a nice hot bath and try to relax. You look like you haven't slept in over a year."

"Yeah well... that's the first indication of being a first time father isn't it?"

Fragile sighs knowing she's not going to get anywhere by telling him what to do. "Well... perhaps unlike you I do need my beauty sleep. You can take my advice or you can keep worrying until you pass out on the dock. It is your choice. Good night, Sam."

He doesn't respond. She walks away leaving him to his own devices. He sets himself down on a nearby bench hoping to wait it out. It doesn't take long before he is unable to keep himself awake. Reluctantly he heads towards the living quarters and checks himself in for the night.

Taking Fragile's advice, Sam sets up and hot bath and soaks himself all the way up to his neck. His tense muscles finally allow his blood to flow more naturally and relax just enough so he can think more clearly. Not yet ready to fall asleep he splashes some of the water on his face and massages his eyes. Eventually he allows his arms to fall freely back into the water causing a splash to escape the tub and soak the bathroom floor.

"Why have you done this Lou? Am I really such a terrible person that you would rather just run away? How far did you think you were gonna make it with no money? Let alone no normal person would just let a little girl walk the roads on her own."

He ponders these questions in his head over and over trying to make sense of it all. He tries to remember if there were any hints that she would decide to do something like this and maybe in the moment he just wasn't paying enough attention, but he doesn't come up with anything. His eyes become heavy and the sound of the water slowly filling the tub puts him into a trance. He falls into a deep sleep.

Once again Sam finds himself naked on the beach. He has lost count how many times this has happened to him throughout his life and now with Amelie gone it feels even stranger to him somehow. Why was all of this happening? Was Amelie trying to tell him something? If that were the case then why couldn't she just talk to him like she has all the other times? So many questions and no way to get any answers. His eyes scan the beach far and wide for any kind of sign. He finds nothing.

"What am I doing here?" He asks himself.

Just then a voice startles him from behind. "Sam!"

He turns around and sees the long, dark haired, woman from his previous dreams only this time he is able to see her clearly. The color of her hair and her bright, blue, eyes confirm her identity. The woman is indeed Louise all grown up. She seems lost and confused.

"Lou? Why have you called me here? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come to me," she answers.

"Come to you? What do you mean come to you? I'm right here."

"I can't reach you, Sam. I need you to come to me," she begs.

He takes her by the arms and tugs at her to prove that he is standing right in front of her.

"I'm right here! Can't you feel me?"

He rubs his hands up and down her arms and finally her eyes connect with his. She gives him a smile and he in turn smiles back. For what feels like days they just stand naked together on the empty beach hand in hand. The wind gently blowing their hair to the side. Both of them desperately want to speak but are unsure what to say. There is nothing they can talk about that the other doesn't already know about. They have become completely connected: two bodies but one soul.

Sam takes in a deep breath having finally built up the courage to express what he is feeling but before he can get out the words Louise's grin fades. She looks down at herself. Sam follows her gaze and sees that the sand has begun to crawl up around her bare legs to her abdomen. Louise looks back up at him terrified.

"Please don't push me away," she cries.

Before Sam can comprehend what she means the beach comes to life and forcefully drags her out of his grip. As she is pulled across the ground Sam runs to keep up but Louise manages to always be just out of reach. He struggles to run faster and faster pushing himself to the limit while reaching his hand out to her. Their fingertips caress but then she is pulled down deep into the beach.

"Hang on!" He shouts.

Within seconds all that remains is her arm sticking out from the sand. Sam rushes to grab her then uses what is left of his strength to try to pull her back up. He manages to get her head out but can't get her to come free any further.

"I gottcha. I won't let go," he assures her.

"Come to me," she instructs again.

"What? What are you talking about?"

She allows herself to sink back into the beach. Sam continues to try to pull her back but the beach refuses to budge. Unsure of what else to do, he sticks his hand into the ever sinking sand and Louise grabs hold and pulls him in. His ears, nose, and mouth fill the the brim with salt. While choking he sits himself straight up from the bathtub to take in a huge gasp of air. He looks around the room struggling to remember where he is. Soon it all comes back to him. He lays his back against the tub and rubs his face hard trying to shake away the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion.

"Someone please tell me what is happening," he huffs.

A tingling sensation spreads over his crotch. Without even having to look he knows what it means. He slides his hands down his V-line and his erection soon follows suit. He cups his balls into his hand and discovers they are swollen. His body begs him for a release but he just can't bring himself to do it. Ignoring the ache he steps out from the tub and dries himself off. Being careful not to slip on the wet tiles he makes his way over to the mirror propped over the sink. He looks deep into his own eyes and searches for a resemblance of normalcy.

"What are you doing man? What is it about these dreams that gets you so worked up?" Already knowing the answer he strikes his fist against the wall. "No! You can't think that way. Louise is just a little girl. She needs someone to protect her not someone who fantasizes about her being a woman, naked, and submissive. It will be a long time before she'll even be old enough to consider such things and by then I hope my body will be nothing more than a pile of ash at the bottom of the incinerator."

The aching continues to pulse hard. Still ignoring it Sam slips on his underwear and jeans to hide it then once fully dressed he exits the room to head back to the docks.

A few hours pass before Fragile meets up with him. She finds him sitting alone on a bench just staring out at the water looking as if he is about to cry.

"I thought I would find you out here," she states.

Sam lowers his head. "Yeah. Any word on Louise?"

"The ship has made its delivery and is on its way back here now. It will be another good twelve hours before it returns."

"Twelve hours? God damn."

She takes a seat next to him. "Did you get any sleep like I suggested? You look like hell."

"Plenty of sleep just not a wink of rest. Nightmares keep zapping my energy."

"Nightmares? About what?"

He stands up to move away from her. "Trust me, you don't wanna know." He crosses his arms and once again looks out at the ocean.

"They're about Louise aren't they?" He doesn't respond while keeping his back turned. "Sam, you need to talk to someone."

"I'm fine," he insists.

"Some day soon Louise is gonna need someone who she can share her feelings with. You can't be so hard pressed like this all the time."

"I said I'm fine," he says angrily. He taps his foot rapidly against the dock. "You know what? Fuck this!" He heads towards the exit of the city.

"Where are you going?" Fragile hollers.

"For a walk," he hollers back never giving her a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing through the tall grass and climbing over the harsh terrain Sam manages to plop himself down on the peak of a large hill. Once again he looks out to the ocean, waiting for the moment when he can see Fragile's ship return to port. There is nothing but the color of blue colliding with the color of green. The sound of distant wheat gatherers humming fills the air. Farms are so much bigger now that the timefall is gone. As the cities grow so does the cultivated land around them. He has no desire to be a part of any of it. But what about Louise? Did he really want to keep her isolated as well? The obvious answer is no but that means as much as he despises the idea of living inside the city, if he wants to continue looking after Louise he is going to have to sooner or later.

"Can you hear me kid?" He says while looking up at the clouds. "I know you want to be seen as an individual... but I just feel so empty without you. So what can I do? How can I teach you, how can I be there for you, while distancing myself at the same time?" He crosses his arms over his knees then lowers his head onto them curling himself into a ball. "I fucked up. All I wanted was to be a father to you but now I realize I'm still not ready. Maybe I was never meant to be a father. Maybe... you'd be better off if I just wasn't around."

He feels a sudden chill caress his neck. His hood automatically lifts from his shoulders and locks into position over his head. He raises his eyes to the sky and sees the clouds have become dense and dark. Thunder rolls and in a flash the area becomes soaked in rain. Another thunder roll crashes over him. He searches the area for any form of shelter. In the distance he sees a small pocket carved out of the hillside. He hurries over to it then sets himself back down and rests his back against the wall.

"Great. Just what I needed," he huffs.

He closes his eyes and sinks himself against the earth. The sound of the rain rattling against the rock quickly puts him into a kind of trance. Everything was so peaceful only moments ago and now it is like mother earth is crying out to him. His thoughts become swimmy. Flashes of his past fill his mind and his body shivers as goosebumps form over his arms and chest. He thinks about that day when he released Louise from her pod. She had a seventy percent chance to go necro and yet those numbers meant nothing to him. She was a person, a baby who deserved all the love and hope of the world. To just toss her into the fire after everything she helped Sam to accomplish would have been disgraceful and disrespectful.

He pictures himself cradling her against his chest. She was so small so delicate. Though she had survived being let out of the pod she would still need to eat and be kept warm. Without her mother's milk to help her immune system and to grow Sam had to make a decision on what was best for her survival. He brought Louise to Fragile hoping that she would have some ideas. She told him about how she and her people were able to harvest the secrets of the timefall. Their goal was to hopefully reverse the effects and perhaps one day Fragile would be able to regain the time Higgs stole from her. They created a mixture of it for her. It would be just enough to advance her growth from a preemie to about three years old. They readied the mixture inside a large tub and Sam had to submerge her face and all so that her body would gain an equal balance from the timewater. He watched as her arms and legs grew longer, her head became less top heavy, and her midsection filled out. It was one of the most incredible things he ever witnessed. He always saw the timefall as a way to ruin the lives of living things but for the first time it was helping to save it.

Once the mixture's effects wore off Sam lifted Louise into his arms. She was crying hard and loud. He was not sure if it was due to pain or if she really just didn't like being submerged like she always had been in her pod. Either way it was all over. He patted her back to try to sooth her stress. It didn't take long for her body to relax and within minutes she was fast asleep.

Feeling relaxed himself a kind of warmth fills him as his face buries into his chest. The sound of the rain slowly shifts to the sound of waves. Before opening his eyes Sam already knows he is about to find himself in an all too familiar place. He sits himself up and already he can feel the heat of the sun basking over every inch of his skin. He opens his eyes and for a moment the bright light blinds him. He looks around expecting to see Louise standing over him but instead there is nothing but endless blue water and white sand. He stands up and pans the area one more time thinking he must be missing something.

"Louise?" He shouts but his voice does not travel. There is no one around to hear his call. "Hello? Louise, where are you?" Still no response.

He looks down near the water and finds a trail of footprints laid out in a path. They appear to be in the shape of someone who is wearing high heels.

"Amelie?" He ponders.

The crunching sound of more footprints appears just a bit further down the path. He watches as if some invisible being slowly paces the water's edge. He follows while keeping an eye out for any sign of why he is there.

"Where are you taking me?"

The footprints continue for what feels like hours just slowly one by one embedding themselves in the sand. Sam looks behind him and sees their path has been washed away by the ocean. There is no turning back. Suddenly the footprints stop in their tracks. Sam scans the area one more time but still there is no one.

"Is this it?" The footsteps still do not continue. "What am I suppose to be seeing?"

Lines begin to form in the sand. G... O... T...

"Go? Got?" He reads out loud.

They continue. O... H...E...R.

"Go to her."

He looks up and appearing out of nowhere he sees a small silhouette of a woman off in the distance. Anxiously he steps towards the woman. She seems so close and yet so far away at the same time. With each step he expects the beach to suck him in as it has done every time before but this time things remain calm. Somehow it still manages to set him on edge. He has been on many long journeys in his life but this one feels almost as if it is more important to complete then any other that has come before it. She has been waiting patiently for him to arrive and for the second time in his life he realizes that he has become the package for which he must deliver.

She stands facing away from him the entire time he approaches. So many times he has debated on calling out to her but still fearing that if he does the beach will come alive and drag him back. He manages to step up behind her so that they are standing only a few inches apart. Her soft hair caresses her back and shoulders as the wind whispers at their side. Not a single muscle ripples in her arms or her back. She is so still it is almost as if she is a mannequin. He raises his hand to tap her on the shoulder but then thinks better of it. Is the woman really Louise or is the beach just playing some kind of sick prank?

He takes in a gasp of air readying himself to finally speak. "L-Lou?"

As if calling out her name some how triggered something she raises her head a bit and swiftly turns to face him.

"Sam?" She gives him a big smile. "You finally came." She lets out a sigh of relief. "I've been waiting so long."

"I don't understand. I never left you so why did I have to find you?"

Her eyes search his. "It's true. You've never lost me but that doesn't mean you have yet to find me."

"But I'm here. What more do you need me to do?"

"I need you to be true to yourself. No more lies, no more deceit. I can tell when you're not being sincere and to be frank I feel like your sadness has been slowly chipping away at my heart." She holds her palm up to her breastbone causing her breasts to bunch under her arm. "You've suspected it but I want you to know it's real. I share your feelings... because they are in fact my own, just as my feelings are yours. So when I am sad you are sad and when I am happy you are happy. This is also true for the new emotions that you have been experiencing lately." She gives him a moment to be able to admit them but he doesn't. She looks to him disappointed then places her hand onto his chest. "Emptiness..." She slides her hand up his neck and rests her fingers on his jawline. His body shivers at how soft she is. "...Desire..." She leans closer to him and her voice becomes sensual, "...Lust." Her lips soften. She opens them ever so slightly as she continues to lean into him.

He closes his eyes as overwhelming need for her embrace takes over. Lightning strikes down on a tree just outside the small indentation of the cliff. Sam is jolted awake and opens his eyes to find the tree has caught fire. As if taunting him, he sees it as a symbol representing how hot his body has become and he too will be engulfed by it.

"Just stop it, Sam," he grumbles to himself. "No good can come from any of this."

Unable to relax himself he steps out from the cliff into the rain. He unzips his suit and allows the water to soak his skin. Unfortunately the water can wash away the heat but it can't wash away the emptiness. He holds his hands up against his chest reminiscing the days when he could set his hands over Louise's pod and feel needed. Tears trickle down his cheeks then get washed away as quickly as they can fall. He lets out a hard breath of air trying to push out the empty feeling swelling up in his chest.

"I miss you, Lou. I miss you so much," he cries. "Whatever it takes... I'm gonna make things right between us. You deserve better which means I have to be better and I promise to prove to you I can be."

He pulls himself together and heads back to the city. It has become late in the evening and still Fragile's ship has not returned. "Ran into some delays no doubt," Sam tells himself. He checks into a room once again and tries with all his might to calmly wait to hear about Louise's status.

Sam occupies himself by tinkering with his gear. A few hours pass when suddenly he hears a knock on the room's door. "That must be Fragile," he hopes. He sets down his tools and hurries over to let her in. Swinging wide the door he becomes confused when it is not Fragile standing before him but instead a young woman with bright blue eyes and long brown hair. She looks at him with her shoulders hunched as if bracing herself for the worst. "Lou?" He asks shocked.

"Hey, Sam." She gives him a shy, little, wave.

He shakes his head and rubs his eyes. "I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting."

She takes a step towards him. "You're not dreaming, Sam. Not this time." She takes him by the hands and rubs her fingers along his gently. Her soft skin feels strange against his thick callus. "You see? I'm really here."

He pulls his hands away from her still not wanting to believe it. "But how is this possible? What have you done to yourself?"

"The same thing you did. I used timewater to hasten my growth. Back at the market I happened to see a crate labeled "TimeWater" and remembering what you said to Lockne back at Bridges I figured I found my opportunity to prove to you that though I had the body of a child my mind is way past that."

"But why would you _want_ to do this? Just because you felt older doesn't mean you had to waste away your years by doing this. If you had only been patient-"

She raises her voice, "I couldn't take it anymore!" A tear trickles down her cheek. She lowers her head to try to recenter herself.

"Lou?"Sam isn't sure what to say. The beautiful woman standing before him seems so different from the girl he once knew and yet his heart aches along side hers the same as always.

She eventually looks up at him once again. "You don't know what it's like... I've spent my whole life as nothing more than a-a machine, a tool. Something to be used and then thrown away. I've known this ever since the first time I become connected to a porter. There was no love, no hope, I was just a window to the other world no matter how hard I struggled to keep the person connected to me safe. It wasn't until I become assigned to you that I thought my existence could mean anything more. You helped me live out this dream. You showed me that there could be so much more to my existence than to just be known as a BB and now that I finally have, I've got a new goal in mind."

"And what is that?"

"To do this."

Before Sam can even have a chance to see it coming, she vigorously presses her lips against his. Though he is taken off guard he does not pull away. A deep sense of want and longing takes over his mind and body and for a moment he losses himself to her sweet taste. Their tongues dance as they try to become even closer. Their desire rises so quickly that they end up mixing pain with pleasure. They press their mouths together so hard that their lips and noses become pinched but it is not enough to make them stop.

Louise presses her chest against Sam's and they discover that their hearts are racing at the exact same rhythm. Feeling her weight pressed against him Sam finds himself at peace. She has returned to the place where she belongs, against his hollow heart and the longer she remains the more full he feels.

Her hands caress his arms and for the first time in a long time he doesn't feel uncomfortable by it. She massages his biceps, up to his shoulders, then slowly slides them down the length of this chest. She admires how strong he feels. Back when they were connected by the pod she would get glimpses here and there through his sense of touch when he would massage his own muscles after carrying a heavy load but now she is able to get the full sensation. Her new womanly instincts burn with desire and for the first time she understands what her mind has been trying to tell her for so long. She needs to become one with him in mind, body, and soul. They are so close to achieving it.

Her hands slide further down, past his abdomen, to his V-line. Her fingers twitch nervously. Just as she has gotten glimpses of his muscles she has experienced the touch of his genitals when he would relieve himself out in the wilderness, but now is her chance to feel them with her own two hands. Her fingers slip into the band of his pants and cautiously she grips his package into her palm. Its soft texture causes her to moan out loud as her thoughts run wild with imagining how amazing he would feel inside her.

Suddenly Sam snaps himself out of the lustful moment and pulls himself away from her. Sadness falls over her face wondering why he is refusing her.

Out of breath and with his heart aching he says, "No. This is wrong. I feel like I'm about to fuck my own daughter."

"But I'm not your daughter. I never was. Come on. You love me don't you?" She chuckles to herself. "Such a silly question. Of course you do. I know you do. We're connected. Ever since the first time you attached that tube to my pod I've been able to hear your every thought, feel your every emotion. You can't hide the fact that you've wanted this too."

He replies annoyed and in a blunt tone, "It doesn't matter how I feel. I'm saying no."

"But why, Sam? This is what we both want."

He becomes angry, "No! This is not what I want! I would have never asked you to waste all your years away only to satisfy some sick fantasy! Your life is worth more than that."

"But I did this for us. So we could be closer."

He raises his finger to her. "Just stop. I'm not going to change my mind about this so it is pointless to try." He steps around her and heads towards the door to leave.

"Sam wait!" She begs but he doesn't even glance back at her and leaves the room in a huff.

Feeling as if the line between them has just been severed, Louise falls to her knees and presses her palm against her chest. Her heart continues to race only now it feels much colder and as if someone has taken a needle and jammed it right in the center.

"I don't understand. We were so happy just now. Why do you persist on doing this?"

She waits a few minutes to see if he might return but when he doesn't she decides to head to the bathroom in hopes that a shower will help wash away the goosebumps that have spread over her skin. She tosses her clothes into the privet room's washer then steps into the stream of hot water. With the outside world now shut out she explores her new body. Everything feels so much more sensitive than before. Her breasts are a bit sore, her thighs are ticklish, and as she tries to scrub around her vagina she can feel that her labia is hot and it is not due to the shower. She could just slide her fingers inside and give herself what is known as "the tiny death" but she wants her first time to be the full experience. Feeling as if that will never become a reality she bursts into tears. Her chest convulses and she begins to cry uncontrollably.

"I miss you, Sam. I don't know what I'm going to do." She holds her hand to her breastbone again still feeling the cold empty space inside pricking her. "You have been my whole world, but maybe I should just leave. If you really want to remain isolated from everyone then maybe I'm the one who needs to move on." She balls up her fist and pinches her eyes closed not want to accept such a harsh reality. "I'm just gonna have to do it."

The night is harsh. No dreams for either of them, only painful thoughts that keep them from falling too deep into a restful state. They both fight with themselves about where their lives are taking them. They both come to the conclusion that the world is never going to be what they want it to be. Too many unknowns and if the UCA ever finds out what they have done it could mean a life of imprisonment for both of them. Louise has had enough of spending her time in small spaces. She wants to head out and once again see the world for herself instead of through Sam's eyes.

Once the market has opened Louise talks to Fragile and they strike up a deal for her to deliver a few goods up north in exchange for some supplies and gear. She packs up her backpack and prepares to leave. Sam catches her just as she is about to toss her backpack onto her shoulders.

"So this is it, huh?" He asks disappointed.

Louise looks to him still angry about before. "Yeah well, you seem to have made your decision. It is time I make mine."

She straps her bag onto her shoulders and heads towards the city entrance. Sam grips her by the arm to stop her. She waits for him to give her a reason but he just remains silent.

"You see? You don't want me to go any more than I want to leave, but if we can't be together then I don't see the point of it all anymore." She moves to leave but he grips her again. "What, Sam?" She demands with puppy dog eyes. "What do you expect me to do?"

He takes in a deep breath then lets it out slowly. "I don't know, but I can't just let you walk out of my life like this. Not after everything we have been through."

She takes a step back towards him and looks deep into his eyes. "Then talk to me," she pleads, "Let's disguise our possible future together."

He shakes his head. "Lou, I can't just flip a switch and change the way I feel."

She snaps at him, "How about you start by being considerate of my feelings for once?"

He looks to her confused feeling like everything he has done since he took her out of the pod has been for her.

She lets out a hard sigh. "I did what I did because _I_ wanted us to be closer. You keep acting like I'm just some stupid kid who made this decision without thinking it through when nothing could be further from the truth." Her gaze wonders for a moment as she builds up the courage to be able to say how she truly feels. Eventually her eyes lock back with his. "I love you, Sam. I've loved you for... gosh... as long as I can remember. Your heart, your mind, everything." She places her hand over his heart causing it to skip a beat. "Back when I use to be your BB... I would cherish every moment that you and I were connected. Even more so was when you would lift me up in my pod and look at me with a smile." She chuckles, "It's funny, to smile is usually seen as such a simple gesture... but I know how hard it is for you express one genuinely. All I wanted was to continue being a reason for you to smile, by showing you just how much I care about you."

He places his hand on her cheek. "I know. It's as you said, we are connected which means I know just as much about how you feel as you do about me. I know you love me... but I just didn't want to believe that this was the kind of love you meant. I wanted you to grow up naturally and find someone worthy of your love. Not someone like me who is old, warn out, and boring."

"But none of those things could be further from the truth. Sam, you single-handedly saved the world, all while traversing any harsh terrain that came your way, and still managed to stay humble through to the end. There couldn't be anyone more interesting."

"You really mean that?" He asks inspired by her passion.

"Of course I do," she answers confidently.

"Well then, maybe I could teach these city folks a thing or two," he chuckles.

She playfully punches him in the arm. "Shut up, you're so mean."

They take a moment and laugh off the awkward tension that has been building between them.

Sam eventually speaks up, "So what do you say? Do you want to give Bridges a try or would you rather keep leaving like a field mouse always scavenging for your next meal?"

Louise thinks to herself for a moment while looking up at the large ceiling over them. "I don't know. I suppose some day I wouldn't mind giving it a try but I think for now I am more comfortable with it just being the two of us."

"The idea of being a porter doesn't bother you? Some people see it as a pretty low standard occupation."

"Well, I'll be learning from the best so with any luck some of that legendary talent of yours will rub off on me." She gives him a wide smile.

"If that is what you really want," he adds.

"It is," she confirms.

He holds out his hand for her to take. "Alright then. Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Louise completes her second delivery ever flawlessly while Sam waits just outside of the distribution center grounds to test if anyone from within will recognize her with him out of the picture. To their surprise no one is of the wiser. At least now they know their trust in both Lockne and Fragile has not been compromised. Louise returns to Sam's side excited by her accomplishment. Sam applauds her.

"You did it! I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks," she says out of breath. "I'm not sure how you do this all the time. That wasn't even a full load and my body is completely whipped out."

"It gets easier. Just got to build up them core muscles," he teases.

"You ain't kidding," she laughs. "So where to now?"

"Just over the hill here. I already have the shelter all set up."

"Great, cause I need to lay down."

Sam leads her over to the PCC base and uses their code to unlock the terminal. As they descend the elevator Louise rests her head upon his shoulder. Looking as if she could fall asleep any second Sam chuckles at how cute she looks. The elevator comes to a stop and the automatic doors to the kitchen open.

"Alright, off to bed," he instructs.

"Only if I can stay with you tonight," she begs.

He isn't sure how to respond. "Don't be silly Lou. You're exhausted and you'll get much better sleep if you're in your own bed."

"No," she cries as she grips him by the sleeve of his suit. "I want to stay with you."

He lets out a long sigh. "Alright. Let me just make things a bit more comfortable."

He steps into his bedroom and pushes the side table away from his bed. Louise follows him shortly after and watches as he pulls the mattress from the twin size bed then lifts up the frame to pull the bed further into the center of the room. The bed folds out from a twin into a queen. He grabs a second mattress from the cabinet tucked away behind the bed's headboard and lays the two side by side completing the setup. He returns one more time to the cabinet and pulls out a silky sheet then lays it over the bed. He dusts off the pillows then presents it to her.

"Good enough?" He asks.

"It's perfect," she says happily.

She takes the zipper of her suit in hand and yanks it down quickly. It's metal clamps clang against the floor. She pays no mind to it and immediately begins stripping off her clothes. Sam turns his face away embarrassed.

"What! Don't you think I should be out of the room first?" He asks.

"Why? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Still..."

She strips down to her underwear then makes her way over to him. She takes his zipper into her fingers and slowly tugs to open it. He takes her by the hand to stop her and she tilts her head annoyed.

"Sam, come on. Don't be such a prude."

He swallows hard then forces his hand to his side to allow her to continue. The zipper reaches his waist then she slides her fingers into the folds of his suit and pushes the fabric from his shoulders. His suit echos the metal clang as it hits the floor and he stands motionless as Louise immediately slides her hands up inside his shirt and forces it up off his shoulders. She stares longingly at his chest. Her eyes scan every inch as she counts the many hand-prints that are forever inked into his skin. She counts almost thirty and that doesn't include the ones on his back. She places her palms against his pecks and traces the marks with her fingers. Sam does his best not to overreact to her touch.

"To die and come back so many times," she says softly. "Even when I was your BB I never quite had the same experience you did when you would travel to that world of limbo only to be yanked back. I can't imagine how much strain that must have put on you every time and yet you have managed to keep it together. That's amazing to me."

"I can say the same thing about you," he replies humbly. "You had a seventy percent chance to go necro when I took you out of that pod and yet somehow to managed to fight the inevitable and keep yourself among the living."

"That is because I couldn't leave you." She climbs up onto the bed to stand on her knees and become face to face with him. She places her hand over his neck and pulls him to her forehead. "The whole time you were carrying me to the incinerator I could hear your pleads and feel your loneliness. Deadman thought it was the end for me but I was using all my strength to keep the beach from pulling me in. To be honest I don't think I could have done it on my own."

"What do you mean?"

"Amelie, she helped me to escape my fate. I could feel myself slipping further and further towards the other side but then she took me in her arms and sent me back to you. Do you see now why I can't just accept us as we are? I need to be with you Sam. It is my destiny to love you, forever."

"Forever is a long time," he says still unable to believe he could ever be so lucky.

"Well we can start the next step in our journey tonight and for the first time not worry about what tomorrow might bring. We're here now and that should be all that matters."

She gives his chest a few quick pecks then places her hands over the belt of his pants. She pulls the buckle loose and finally he is down to his underwear. He swallows hard expecting her to continue where she left off the day before but instead she takes him by the hand and leads him into bed.

They crawl under the sheet and as soon as Sam lies himself on his back Louise takes her place against his chest. With her ear resting against his breastbone she can hear his heart beating rapidly. The longer they stay in position the more he relaxes until his heart is able to present a soothing lob and dob that soothes her to sleep. Unbelieving to himself as he runs his fingers through her hair his eyes become heavy and for the first time in a month he is able to gather winks as he sleeps.

Unknowing to either of them the time of day or even if it is only the next day, they wake up simultaneously. At some point while they were sleeping Louise managed to shift her position to Sam's side and her arm is wrapped lovingly over his ribs. They blink their eyes open and right away they recognize a deeper connection flowing between them. There is so much warmth, so much comfort. The two of them without a care in the world as long as they are side by side.

"Good morning," Louise says softly while a wide smile balls up her cheeks.

"Good morning," Sam replies then picks the crusties from his tear ducts.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. This is all very new to me. You too I assume so how about you?"

"It's wonderful. I hate to bring up a sore subject but I kind of feel like this is what is was like for Lucy when she got to wake up beside you. Safe, protected, loved. She was a very lucky woman."

He gives her a smirk. "I appreciate that but let's try to keep the focus on us. The rest of the world can shove it for all I care right now."

He nuzzles his forehead against hers and closes his eyes as if he is about to fall back asleep.

"Sam?" Louise queries.

"Yeah?" He replies still not opening his eyes.

"Are you happy?"

He looks to her concerned that she is projecting self doubt. In a way it wouldn't surprise him considering everything she has been through over the last couple of days.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm with you. That's all that matters."

"Really? You mean that?"

He caresses his fingers over her cheek wanting to ease her thoughts.

"Lou, I have never loved anyone more than I love you. I know that might sound cruel in a sense considering my feelings towards my wife and child, but it's different with you. With them it was more about helping myself feel normal. Having DOOMS and being a repatriate made me feel so isolated. Like no one could ever truly understand me for who or what I am. Being with Lucy gave me a chance at a normal life then after it was all ripped away I felt even more alone. But with you I don't feel like I have to strive to be normal. You love me just the way I am and I gotta say in all my years, that is the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed."

A tear escapes from his eye and Louise immediately wipes it away with her thumb.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers.

She leans into him and caresses her lips against his. Their passion once again rises quickly. Louise wants so badly for him to grasp at her breasts and butt-cheeks but instead he keeps his hands firmly against her back. She pulls away from his embrace, sliding herself deeper into the sheets, while planting gentile kisses on his chest. Sam watches her curiously as the large mound moves dangerously close to his crotch. Unable to control it, he feels himself become hard. It wouldn't take much effort at this point for Louise to grasp his cock in her hand then settle her mouth over it. Her hands slide past his hips, his thighs, to his knees.

"Lou..." he huffs still trying to prepare himself, "...I really think... we need to take things a bit slow-ow-wer," he moans out loud as her hands caress the souls of his feet.

She pops her head out from under the covers and watches in admiration as he wiggles and squirms at the feeling of her palms massaging his feet. He tries to hold back but the longer she applies pressure to the callus around his toes and heels the more his face flushes and he has no choice but to let himself go.

"We need to take things slower you say? What were you expecting to happen?" She teases. "Dirty mind you have there."

"Can you really blame me-e?" He continues to moan as her fingers slip between his toes and she squeezes with all her might to massage deep against his joints. Before long he is able to relax himself a bit and his thoughts become shrouded in a cloud of pleasure.

Louise sticks out her tongue and gives him a wink with a thumbs up. The symbol of a heart appears over the tip of her thumb while an audible "Like" fills the room. Gracefully she takes a step down off the bed. Sam lifts his head to check on her.

"Well, I think it is about time I hit the shower," she explains. "I'd love it if you'd join me."

"Yeah, sure," he says with his head still spinning. He plops his head back down on the pillow. "I'm just gonna lay here for a bit longer."

"Alright then. I'll be sure to get things warmed up then."

Without hesitation she leaves the bedroom and heads down the hall to the bathroom. Sam takes a few deep breaths trying to keep himself calm. The way she made him feel just now was more intense than anything he has experienced in a long time.

"Am I really going to do this?" He asks himself.

He looks down at his crotch and sees that his erection is still very much prominent from under the sheet. He slides his hand over it discovering it to be so hard it is almost as if there is no way it could be made of skin. It feels more like a rock that has had some kind of silk layer stretched over it. There is no forcing it down. It knows what is waiting for it just in the next room and it has been waiting far too long to allow this opportunity slip by. Sam tosses the sheets off himself then sets his feet down on the floor. He looks at himself one more time.

"Slow. We have to take this slow. She has never done anything remotely like this before and if she changes her mind at the last second we need to respect her decision. We can't get too excited."

As if rebelling against him he feels a bit of pre-cum drip from his tip and soak his underwear. He rubs his eyes knowing this is it. No more hiding his emotions, no more running from his past. It is time to take the next step and he can think of no better person to walk beside then Louise.

"I love her. That is all that matters," he tells himself while trying to push away any ill thoughts that cross his mind. Others will not understand. 'It doesn't matter.' She was only a child a few days ago. 'It doesn't matter.' What if you get her pregnant? 'It _doesn't _matter.' He slams his palm down on the bed with a huff. "We are BBs. Nothing about us will ever appear normal to the rest of the world. So fuck it!"

He stands up and makes his way to the bathroom. As soon as the door opens he can hear a soft humming escaping the seal of the enclosed shower. Louise is happily singing their lullaby while she scrubs her fingers against her scalp and through her hair. He can't see her clearly through the fogged up glass but what he can see is enough to keep him a full salute. She is bare naked, her butt-cheeks are very full, and her hourglass figure makes her appear so fragile.

Sam turns to the sink and gives himself a quick once over. Noticing his facial hair has grown out a bit he picks up the electric shaver and gives himself a touch up. Every other time he has shaved it has been more to keep the hair from growing over his mouth and nose but this time he takes a bit of extra care to clean up the lines and give his face a silky texture. He runs his fingers through his hair wondering if maybe he should go back to keeping it short.

Not wanting to worry about such things right now he turns back to the shower. He sees that Louise is completely bent over while she washes her legs with her hands. His entire body becomes tense as he approaches the shower door. He swallows hard, almost able to see her sacred area through the fogged up glass. He places his hand on the door as she stands herself upright. She flips the switch within to allow him entry. A rush of steam and warmth escapes the small space and Sam is introduced to a new scent he has never experienced before. It is her. She smells of untainted skin, her hair is so clean and full that it holds in a large portion of the fragrance from her shampoo. Then there is an even sweeter smell. It is not something he can pinpoint right away but then he realizes it is the smell of her feminine pheromones. There is no mistaking it that her body is hot and telling him she is ready without her having to say anything.

The door closes behind him and now enclosed with the literal woman of his dreams he isn't so sure of himself. He can fight off BTs without so much as batting an eye but the fact that Louise stands before him naked and presenting herself scares the hell out of him. He doesn't want to fuck this up but he isn't sure where to even start.

Louise pulls her hair to one shoulder and without giving him a single glance she asks, "Will you wash my back for me?"

"O-Of course."

Sam looks around for a bottle of body wash. He finds it in the corner to his left and quickly takes hold of it. With his hands shaking he squirts a hefty handful of soap into his palm then sets the bottle back down on the shelf. He rubs his palms together to lather up the soap then carefully places his hands over her back. She lets out a gasp of air and he has to force himself not to pull away. As he massages the body wash over her skin the hot water falls over them and washes it away as quickly as he can spread it. He take a bit more soap into his palm and continues to rub further down on her back. She lets out a moan taking to care to muffle it. Sam feels his cock twitch. All he would have to do is lean in just a few inches and her soft folds could be his to dominate.

Without warning she backs herself into him causing his erection to align with her butt-crack. His plants his hands against the shower glass and does his best not to freak out. But she feels so good against him. If she doesn't stop he will surely pop without warning.

"Louise, what are you-"

She hushes him. "Just relax. I just want you to hold me for a bit."

She takes him by the hands and places them over her belly. Sam keeps his pose not wanting any more friction to happen between them or he is sure to make a big stick mess over her back. She doesn't give him much time to adjust however and makes him place his hands over her breasts. His face turns bright red. Her soft mounds squish between his fingers as her hard nipples poke at his palms.

"That's it," she says softly. "I just want us to be as close as possible."

Sam's body quivers. "Lou, I don't want to disappoint you, but this is turning out to be too much for me."

She turns to face him. Her breasts press against his ribs and her clit caresses the tip of his dick. She is even warmer than he was able to prepare himself for. Her hands slide up his pecks until her fingers settle atop his shoulders. She looks up at him with her lips craving his.

"You could never disappoint me," she says softly. Her eyes glance over his facial hair. "So handsome. Did you do this for me?" She rubs her thumb over his goatee. "How sweet you are." She plants a kiss on his bottom lip.

He shutters as her kisses become more and more vigorous. Her entire slit is now rubbing against his shaft. All he would have to do is lift up one of her legs and he would be able to slide himself all the way up to her uterus.

"Louise, I'm not gonna be able to hold out much longer."

"Then maybe we should get the first part out of the way right now."

She places her hand over his shaft and begins stroking it with a tight grip. He twitches pulling himself back from her a bit but she doesn't allow him to escape. His breathing becomes heavy. He can feel himself about to erupt but that would be fair to her. He switches positions with her and now with her pinned against the wall he slides his index and middle finger up between her thighs. Unsure what to do she continues to focus on him.

"Spread your legs a bit," he instructs.

She does as he asks and immediately his fingers slide past her labia into her vagina. She lets out a satisfied moan that only entices him to continue deeper. With both of them craving the other they return to shoving their mouths hard together and getting a full taste of each other's hard, slippery, tongues. Sam places his thumb over her clit and her knees buckle uncontrollably.

"I think I'm gonna cum," Louise moans.

"Good, because I want us to cum together," he admits.

"My body is so hot," she moans louder, "I feel so strange."

"Just let it come naturally. Don't think about it."

Her hand continues to stroke him faster and faster to the point where it kind of hurts but in a way that he doesn't want it to stop.

"Oh my god, Sam! Ah! Ahh!" Her moans turn to little bursts of forced breaths.

Her thighs tighten over his hand nearly crushing it but he keeps the rhythm of his fingers consistent. At the sight of her body becoming stiff and her face expressing ultimate bliss, Sam allows himself to finally erupt. Like a pulsing volcano, his semen bursts from his tip with enough force that it lands on the shower wall just off to Louise's right. As her grip remains it becomes coated in a sticky glob that either she does not care about or does not notice because her posture does not shift. As her vaginal walls become more relaxed he slides his fingers to her V-line then around to her back. She becomes weak and nearly falls to her knees as her head continues to spin. Sam holds her in his arms and cups his hand under her butt. She rests her head upon his chest as they both fight to catch their breaths.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks breaking the steady sound of the shower.

She looks up at him with her afterglow still sparkling in her pupils. "I'm wonderful." She giggles, "To think, that wasn't even the main course."

"I think we took the right step. Going from nothing to everything might have been a little much."

"Yeah," she agrees while letting out a heavy breath, "Probably."

She finds her barrings and returns to her spot under the shower-head in order to clean off her hand. Sam sneaks a sniff of his fingers before joining her. It may be the one and only time he gets to experience what her pure smell is like before he taints her forever.

She flips the switch to turn off the water then they lock their fingers together and lift up their arms to allow the shower's automatic fans to dry them off. The wind causes Louise's hair to fall over her face. The fan stops, she laughs out loud, and allows Sam to push the hair back from her face before giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," he says softly back.

Their bodies still hot, they lead each other back to the bedroom hand in hand. They sit down on the edge of the bed and just intertwine their fingers again and again neither of them sure how to approach the next step.

"Are you nervous?" Sam asks.

She looks directly up at him. "Not even a little. 'Cause whatever happens, pain or pleasure, I know you will guide me through it."

"How much do you really understand about all this? I know you share my memories but I can honestly say that sex has never been a strong suit of mine."

She thinks to herself for a moment. "It is all a bit fuzzy. I can't recall any specific moments of you with previous partners but I can recall the feelings you had. Excitement, lust, passion. Those thoughts and feelings have fascinated me ever since we first became connected. I admit that as a BB I never really understood any of it but over these past few years I've come to realize that I have been missing out on one of the most if not _the_ most important aspects of living. To truly connect with another person. For two bodies to become one and ascend to a higher plain of existence. An act so powerful that it has the ability to even create life. I find that incredibly beautiful." She holds her hands up against her belly. "My body which was once seen as nothing more than an object might someday be the host of my own little miracle."

"So you're really okay with that? You sure you don't want me to use protection?"

She hitches herself closer to him and positions herself on her knees so that she can be face to face with him once again. She places her hands over his ears and holds his head so she can be sure he is looking directly back at her.

"I want nothing less then all of you. No holding back, no regrets. Whither it happens that I become pregnant or if we find out that for some reason I am infertile, I will be happy just knowing that we gave it our best shot. That is unless of course you aren't ready?"

"I don't think anyone is every truly ready for something so life changing, but that doesn't mean I don't want us to give it our best as well. I just want you to be happy not matter the cost."

"Thank you," she says softly as she leans in and plants a kiss directly on his lips.

He sets his hands over her hips and helps her to lie on her back. They don't break the kiss until they are both out of breath and Sam has to adjust himself between her legs. His tip caresses her slit and she squirms still unprepared for the sheer silkiness. Her body immediately returns to a heightened state and her pussy yearns for another release.

"I'll go slow, okay?" Sam explains.

"Please, I need you so badly," she begs.

She places her hands over his biceps and digs her fingers into their bulky surface. He takes his cock into his hand and rubs the tip up and down her labia to ensure he is nice and slick. He then positions the head over her entrance and begins to prod her gently. Her back arches causing her breasts to bounce just inches from his face. Once he is in deep enough he removes his hand and places it over her thigh. She wraps her legs around his waist and as he slides in deeper and deeper she can feel her body trying to resist him. Her walls tighten, and it takes him a moment to push through her hymen but once it breaks free he is able to slide all the way up to her uterus. She lets out a loud and bit painful moan. Concerned, Sam holds his pose and waits for her body to adjust. She feels impossibly soft. It has been so long since his manhood has been hugged by something so delicate. He can't help but let out a muffled moan trying his hardest not to rush her.

"Keep going," she begs.

"Are you sure?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Please, Sam."

He swallows hard then lifts himself so slide his dick all the way back out until only the tip is still inserted. Her body squirms and she bites down on her bottom lip anticipating he next move. He slowly glides all the back into her then back again. With each passing he increases the speed of his thrusts slightly and expects that at any moment she is going to ask him to slow down, but she doesn't.

"Holy fuck! You feel so good," she moans while pulling him closer to herself.

Her breasts come into contact with his pecks and Sam admires how much they are able to compress. He takes one of them into his hands and groans at how fun it feels against his palm. She tosses her head back once again and begins to thrust herself up towards him.

"I'm gonna cum," she warns.

"Again already?" He asks surprised.

"I can't help it. You just feel so amazing," she huffs out of breath. "Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

He feels her body tighten and her vaginal walls hug him even tighter. Unable to resist climaxing along side her, he release himself into her as if it is his first time and with each pulse of his throbbing orgasm he can feel his semen enter her womb, overflow, then drizzle down her vaginal walls, before promptly staining the sheets of the bed.

Once their orgasms relax a bit they both realize that they have become very quiet. Not knowing what to say, Sam just gives her a passionate kiss while admiring the glow still on her face.

She giggles, "Sam the Legend. He always delivers."

He chuckles back, "That might be one of the largest loads I have ever transported."

"Oh really? A special order was it?" She asks playfully.

"And handled with care."

They both give each other a big smile still unbelieving that what they just did was real. For a moment it almost feels as if they are back on the beach and at any moment they will wake up. But it never happens. Sam just remains on top of Louise while she keeps her legs wrapped around him.

"Is it possible we have passed on?" Louise asks.

Sam takes a second to look around. "If this _is_ the beach then it is the first time I've wanted to be here."

She places her hand over his cheek. "I'll love you forever. Even if we can't always be together, I'll always find my way back to you. I'll never leave you. You know that don't you?" She looks deep into his eyes searching for a sign of trust.

"I know you wont, because I wont either. I promise."

He leans down to her and kisses her long and deep. Eventually they snuggle up against each other and just hold each other quietly. There is so much they want to say and at the same time they feel like there is nothing that needs to be said. For the first time in years the silence doesn't bother them and they know that no matter what happens they have to cherish what time they have together.

END


End file.
